Not Going Out
Not Going Out is a BBC One sitcom that has been on air since 2006 that stars Lee Mack, Tim Vine, Sally Bretton and Katy Wix. Four series have been produced over 2006 to 2012, with a sixth series been ordered by the network. Lee Mack plays "Lee", a unambitious and lazy man from the North of England who lives in London. He is best friends with "Tim", played by Tim Vine, a thoroughly middle class accountant. During the first series Lee lived with Kate, played by Megan Dodds, Tim's ex-girlfriend. The series focused on the dynamic between the three, particularly Lee's attraction to Kate. Dodds did not return for the second series and the lead female role was taken by Sally Bretton as "Lucy Adams", Tim's sister. Kate has gone back to America leaving Tim with a flat and lodger he cannot afford to keep. Lucy, a head hunter recently back from ten years abroad, buys the flat and becomes the new landlady and flatmate to Lee. In "Gay", the series' second episode, 51-year-old Guy first appears and he soon becomes Lucy's boyfriend. Lee, now an ice-cream seller, later appears to fall for Lucy. In the last episode Tim and Lee are convinced Guy is a gangster and has been smuggling diamonds but it turns out that he was having a diamond engagement ring made for Lucy planning to propose on a romantic holiday. Lee leaves the airport thinking Lucy has said yes to Guy but she returns saying that she was too young to get married and that she had split up with Guy. There was also a Christmas Special in 2007 which introduced Tim and Lucy's parents for the first time. The third series sees Lee trying to pursue Lucy, usually egged on by Barbara he invariably ends up making things worse for himself. We also witness Lucy questioning her sexuality, which shocks Lee. Tim's girlfriend Daisy also becomes more of a fixture in series three. In the last episode Lucy is about to marry Pavlov Petrietskivadorski the mechanic so he can stay in the country however she realises that she's made a mistake and Lee gets Barbara to marry Pavlov instead, the last scene is of them driving off together for their honeymoon in India. Barbara is seen back in the flat, wanting to go off with Lee's dad, Frank, who is seen in the last episode, which was broadcast as a Christmas Special on 23 December 2009. Lucy and Lee kiss under the mistletoe. A fourth series of six episodes was filmed from late September to early November 2010. Miranda Hart did not return as Barbara, as filming of the second series of Miranda was also taking place. The series began airing on 6 January 2011. The series sees Lee and Tim thrown into a drugs deal after Tim accidentally takes someone elses coat in a nightclub, Lee and Tim discovering that either one of them could have a long-lost daughter, Lee accidentally agreeing to let a porn film be shot in his and Lucy's flat, Lee having to organise a fireworks display and return an elderly woman to her son, and Tim and Lucy's parents' rough patch in their 40 year marriage. The series finished with a near death experience for Lee, who later organises a date with Lucy. It also saw Miranda Hart join the cast as the clumsy cleaner "Barbara" who served as a person who Lee could interact with concerning his attraction to Lucy. Also in series 2, Katy Wix first appeared on the show as ditzy "Daisy" and would become a regular character as Tim's girlfriend from the Christmas special onwards. The show was briefly cancelled by BBC One during series 3. However, the shows high ratings saw this decision reversed and a fourth series ordered. However, during the break between the two series Miranda Hart stuck success with her own show and was unable to return. In mid-2011 BBC One announced that it had ordered a fifth and sixth series. Although Tim Vine said that he was quitting after series five, in order to focus on other projects. In May 2012, a seventh series was also confirmed for 2013. 'Opening credits' The show's original opening credits involved split screen shots of the three main characters (Lee, Tim and Kate) dressed up in formal attire holding a lit up prop word from the title intercutting each other. At the end the split images come together to show the three of them standing toward with Tim holding "NOT", Lee holding "GOING" and Kate holding "OUT". At the very end the lights in "GOING" flicker out. For series 2 the titles were changed with Lucy replacing Kate, but at the end when Lee's word's lights go out Miranda Hart appears holding a plug and says, "Sorry!". These titles were modified for the Christmas special with Miranda instead saying "Happy Christmas". With Hart leaving at the end of series 3 her part in the titles was taken by Katy Wix, though she doesn't say anything. The theme for the song was created by Alex Hardcastle and is song by Stephan Triffitt, who is a Frank Sinatra impersonator. 'Format' Episodes typically end with a scene involving Lee and Lucy (in series 1, Kate) summarising the events of the episode on the couch of the flat. In the first series the credits would roll down the bottom during the scene, but in subsequent seasons this was replaced with scrolling credits while the theme plays. 'Cast' *Lee Mack as Lee *Tim Vine as Tim Adams (Series 1 - 5) *Sally Bretton as Lucy Adams (Series 2 - ) *Katy Wix as Daisy (Series 3 - ) *Megan Dodds as Kate (Series 1) *Miranda Hart as Barbara Pitreizkewadorski (Series 2 - 3) 'Series' *Series 1 **Serious **Death **Aussie **Stress **Kid **Caretaker *Series 2 **Mortgage **Gay **Librarian **Baby **Art **Dating **Gangster **Murder at Christmas *Series 3 **Pregnant **Winner **Amy **Party **Neighbour **Speech **Marriage **Absent Father Christmas *Series 4 **Drugs **Debbie **Movie **Dancing **Fireworks **Life on Mars Bars *Series 5 **Band **Dads **Camping **Running **Examination **Drunk *Series 6 **Rabbit **Skiing **Therapy **Conference **Rachel **Play **Magic **Boat *Series 7 External link * Category:Content